duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Bolts
|Signature = Bad Brand Limited Bad Brand Gogogo Brand BAKUOOON Mizzail Majigod Brand Climax Brand }} Bolts is a new generation duelist and one of Joe Kirifuda's rivals in Duel Masters (2017). He's a wandering duelist, travelling all over the country finding strong opponents. He's also a Duel Master of the new generation, representing the Fire Civilization. Details A punkish boy with oversize headphones and skateboard, Boltz traveled all over the country searching for strong opponents. Even Kira heard of him before when warning Joe about him. A Dachicco Churis resides in his headphones, allowing him to traverse any part of the country through a dimension portal. Despite his punkish behavior and taking away 99 deck cases from weak duelists before meeting Joe, Boltz have some sense of honor and sportsmanship, seeing potential in promising duelists like Joe and willing to duel them again once they become stronger. He also have great charisma, attending group events and even get along with both people and creature spirits really well. in Bolts's headphones]] He can get shocked easily in certain circumstances and things out of the world; shocked that Dachicco Churis which he mistaken for a mouse can talk, surprised on the mechanics of the "True Duel". Like Joe, he can be merciful at times, refusing to finish off the creature spirits in the True Duel. He was also willing to save the creature world for the sake of his creature comrades. He also despises duelists who kills creature spirits under the name of "Justice". Anime Duel Masters Arc first meeting]] Boltz is from the Kumamoto region of Japan. During his travels, he met an injured Dachicco Churis whom he almost run over and mistook for a mouse until it spoke, much to his surprise. Boltz treated its leg and was amazed by a creature spirit being in the human world. As a form of gratitude, Dachicco Churis decides to travel with Boltz. He first appeared in front of Joe Kirifuda, trying to get Joe to duel him but fainted on the spot due to hunger. Boltz was pushed by Joe to Lulu Kirifuda's bar to get food. He was also invited to stay in Joe's home, expressing his comfort of having a warm place to sleep. Boltz hangs out with Joe and stays as Joe's house for the night, but at the next day he challenges Joe to a duel. In the duel Boltz rushed and went straight into breaking most of Joe's shields quick and despite Joe kirifuda having Jolly the Johnny and other Jokers break all of his shields, his last shield is a creature shield trigger Dokapunk, DoriDori Underground Car which disallowed Johnny's extra win condition. Then he sends out Bad Brand Limited and defeated him. After then at that night he escapes to another place via a portal and Kira follows him. He was later seen watching Team Usagi's comedy show. On the next day he teleports to the fire lands in the creature world to practice his skateboarding skills. He and Dachicco Churis talks about their first meeting and continues their skateboard practice until they realize that Kira had found them. Kira then engages him in a real life duel like the one Joe encountered a few episodes before, in which he did nothing and let Boltz rush him until a Novalty Amaze is triggered and he uses it to put out Ov Sidia, which easily defeats him. However, when the last creature direct attacked, it instead pierced a hole in the battlefield and it sucked all of Boltz's creatures, leaving him alive and later sucking him in as well, returning him to the real world and he and Dachicco Churis was grateful that they survived. Boltz went to the Fire Lands in the creature world to find a Master Card for himself. He visits one of the houses, home of Bad Brand Limited and Loud Noise Noisy. It was then he learns about the Duel Master title and the balance of creature world being close to falling apart. To test his worth, Bad Brand Limited challenges Boltz to a skateboarding showdown. As both respected each other in terms of skill, Bad Brand Limited forms into a blank card, just like Kira's case before awakening Ov Sidia. He then proceeds to duel a rogue Block King in a real duel. In the duel the Block King sent out a copy of itself and managed to stop Boltz's rush, But he then attacked creatures with Block King and several other creatures, which caused his lockdown mode to be lost and the blank card became Bad Brand, which he summoned after summoning several creatures, and it was defeated. Just like Joe against the rogue Shizenseijin, Boltz stopped the Bad Brand from killing the block king and returned it to the creature world. Back in the human world, Bolts continues to assemble his deck. He returns to the Fire Civilization lands and learns from Bad Brand about the true Duel Master's arrival, who is none other than Joe Kirifuda who begged Deckie to take him to the creature world. Boltz dismissed some of the details, much to Bad Brand's annoyance, with the later claiming that the Duel Master cannot be defeated. He and Dadicco runs from the flame rain, skateboarding to a safe spot until Joe lands right on top of him due to Bainaradoor. In there Dachicco Churis tells him that the Jokers destroyed the Fire Civilization and this angered Boltz, resulting a true duel to happen with the two. Despite him getting the upper hand with his rush tactics, Joe had a Time Stopon in his last shield and sent out 2 Barrett the Silvers, then used them to cost trample Jolly the Johnny and casted Texas Storm to win the game. This results in Joe and Boltz becoming hostile with each other The misunderstanding in between him and Joe was settled during their task to save Bad Brand after an attack from the Light Civilization. At first Bolts did not want to cooperate with Joe, until Joe risked his own safety to save Dachicco Churis. After some incidents involving traversing a mountain, Joe fixes up Bad Brand by turning him into a card through Deckie and drawing plasters on the card, much to Bolts's annoyance until Bad Brand materialize himself and all fixed up. He then witnessed Joe and Deckie gain the mark of the Fire Civilization and a new Joker under the Fire Civilization Merabeat the Johnny being created. Since then he has been preparing to fight Kira, and encountered him so the 2 can fight to the death. After hanging out with Joe he encounters Kira and Kira challenges him to a duel. In the duel he used Bad Brand to rush Kira and when DG ~The Thing Made By Man~ sent out Ov Sidia, he used Final Bad Bomber to kill the Ov Sidia only to be defeated when Ov Sidia became Ov Sidia DG and Kira casted a One Eye's Judgment to stop his offense. Kira was about to kill him until he revealed that he is Joe's friend and Kira did not kill him. He then meets Joe again and defeats Joe in an out of screen duel before departing with Joe in the sunset. During the Christmas celebration in Lulu's bar, Bolts notices Joe's mind wavering on the events he had just witnessed. In order to get Joe for the true battle, he makes Joe attend a training camp. After Joe defeated Kira and making him realize the extent of his sins, Bolts was relieved that all of this killing without reason was over. During the Fire Civilization Lands festival, Bolts mentions that even though this issue was resolved, the other lands might be affected and an uncertainty of another conflict. Bolts then helped Joe in skateboarding practice and later on assisted the Jokers to pull Joragon out of Deckie. Twinpact Arc Deck He uses a Fire Civilization deck based on the Beat Jockey race, with many cards from DMSD-03 Boltz's Bad Action Dynamite. During the Twinpact Arc, he adds more cards with Beat Jockey's new ability, Gogogo Gangan Galaxy. However, he is shown to have 99 decks during his meeting with Joe in the park. Fire Civilization *Appo Churis *Bad Brand *Bad Brand Limited *Bakugetto, Totsugeki Tank *ChuChuris, First Squad *Chain Maximum *Crash Head, Victorious Dragon Armored *Dachicco Churis *Dokapunk, DoriDori Underground Car *Dub Fang Kong *Final Bad Bomber *Gigant, Roaring Car *Gogogo Brand *Gogogo Chozetsu Rush *Gogogo Go1 Knuckle *Gogogo Zenmetsu Drive *Great Sonic *G.W.D, Rumble Machine *Seven Musou, Dragon Claw / Dual Claw Training *Mabudachicco Churis *Megagoone Churis / Gogogo Go1 Knuckle *Nagnag Churis }} Record Total record: 13 games, 6 wins, 6 losses, 1 interruption. *'Duel Masters (2017)' *'Duel Masters!' Trivia *Bolts plays a role similar to Kyoshiro Kokujo in the regular series, sharing similar expressions and similarly relentless dueling tactics. Both also went on a solo journey but with different purposes; Bolts finding strong opponents all over the country while Kokujo find strong opponents while getting revenge on Zakira and the Fua Duelists. Also Bolts is more friendly to Joe during their time together in their first encounter, though showing a bit of hostility at first, unlike Kokujo who was totally hostile towards Shobu until the later seasons to show respect to each other. *Boltz having a creature partner gives a myriad of possibility; he have some connection to the creature world or a Duel Master candidate as a representative of the Fire Civilization. This was later proven to be true after awakening his own Master Card. *He could be extremely strong and possibly even stronger than Joe Kirifuda, but not as strong as Kira. Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character